The present embodiments relate to a stand for an X-ray system and an X-ray system with a stand.
A conventional X-ray system includes a stand that supports an X-ray emitter and a cassette holder. The cassette holder accommodates a film cassette, a storage film or the like. A conventional stand comprises a U-frame which is mounted so as to be capable of rotating about a horizontal axis. The U-frame carries the X-ray emitter on a first limb and the cassette holder on a second limb. The X-ray emitter and the cassette holder are secured in centered opposition with respect to a direction of emission irrespective of the swivel position of the U-frame in the room.
Digital X-ray detectors are beginning to replace the conventional film cassettes. Digital X-ray detectors are becoming increasingly popular. Digital X-ray detectors generate a recorded X-ray image in the form of digital image data. Two-dimensional flat image detectors have become commercially available. The two-dimensional flat image detector can be a mobile device.